


10/10 Hulků doporučuje

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Vnímal jeho pohled. Stál k němu zády, přesto si byl stoprocentně jist, že na něj Tony přes celou místnost nepokrytě zírá, cítil šimrání v zátylku i horko, barvící mu tváře načerveno. Takhle nemohl pracovat, nemohl se soustředit ve chvíli, když jej druhý muž svlékal pohledem jako už mnohokrát. A Bruce by se i nechal zlákat, kdyby… Kdyby.

 

"Tony…" povzdechl si.

 

"Bruci," odpověděl zaujatě oslovený muž, jeho pohled dál směřoval k člověku, který mu takřka nedal spát. Z toho, jakým způsobem se na něj Bruce díval a jak na jeho pozornost reagoval, usuzoval, že Banner to snad i vnímá podobně, ale má z něčeho strach. Přemítal samozřejmě nad homofobií a nad obavami pramenící z úvah, jak by byli přijatí společností, ovšem Bruce už měl jednu… věc… jež s ním byla spojená a s kterou se musel vypořádat, tak jak by jej mohly děsit právě city k druhému chlapovi?

 

Pro Tonyho tohle prostě nikdy problém nebyl, neřešil to a byl připraven s Brucem tuto záležitost překonat, ale když se k němu jeho přítel otočil, v jeho pohledu nebyl ani tak strach či zoufalost, spíše hořkost, smutek a lítost. Srdce se mu sevřelo, nutkání nějak Bruceovi pomoci zesílilo, přesto se dokázal udržet a zůstal stát u svého pracovního stolu, hnědé oči pečlivě zkoumající výraz druhého muže, mozek mu jel na plné obrátky.

 

Bruce si sundal brýle, dlaní si protřel oči, načež se opřel o zeď. Připadal si tak unavený… Unavený z toho odepírání si všeho příjemného, ze samoty, ze své stále rostoucí potřeby po druhém těle, jež by se k němu přitisklo, horké, žhavé, toužící… A Tony byl tak blízko, jen pár metrů od něj, čekající na jakýkoliv náznak.

 

Geniální filantrop přemožen tím, jak ztraceně najednou Bruce působil, opustil své místo a energicky se k němu přesunul, osobní prostor však respektoval, nechával mezi nimi dostatečnou vzdálenost, o níž doufal, že je postačující, aby se Bruce nezačal cítit nepříjemně. Nechtěl naléhat, jen pomoct.

 

"Víš toho hodně o mně a o Hulkovi," hleděly hnědé oči do hnědých. "ale uvažoval jsi o tom, co by se mohlo při určité… řekněme stimulaci stát?"

 

Tony zamrkal, jak se snažil přijít na to, o čem přesně Bruce mluví.

 

"Nikdy jsi to nezkoušel?"

 

"Svatý nejsem," pousmál se smutně Banner. "Samozřejmě, že jsem jisté tendence měl, ale při sebemenším náznaku, že mě začíná ovládat Hulk, jsem utekl. V posledních letech už jsem to přestal zkoušet."

 

"Takže jen ty a ruka šmátralka?" naklonil hlavu Tony a rty mu zaškubaly pobavením, když Bruce opět pocítil nával horkosti do tváří, jenž byl Starkovi docela výmluvnou odpovědí. Vzápětí ovšem zvážněl, neboť… Dlouze vydechl a přistoupil k druhému muži blíže, udržoval oční kontakt a doufal, že všechny jeho emoce dokáže pohledem vyjádřit. Zlehka položil dlaň na Brucovu paži, stisknul a pak, přestože jeho libido se urputně takové myšlence bránilo, pronesl to, co šlo přímo ze srdce.

 

"K nikomu jsem prozatím necítil nic takového jako k tobě a… u citů to může zůstat. Jsem tady a chci tady být pro tebe," hřála Tonyho slova čistou upřímností, jež zasáhla Bruce v samotném, chvějícím se nitru, jeho sebekontrola se tříštila na kousky.

 

Starkova dlaň na ruce najednou byla žalostně málo, potřeboval mít Tonyho blíž, potřeboval fyzicky cítit jeho emoce, jeho… lásku? Váhavě zvedl paže a neohrabaně je obmotal kolem druhého těla, příjemně teplého a měkkého. Vnímal pohyby Tonyho hrudníku, nádechy i výdechy, mírnou vůni a neskutečně moc si uvědomoval ty široké ruce, rozprostřené na jeho zádech, jejich konejšivý účinek, jak si připadal najednou v bezpečí.

 

"Nemusíme dělat nic víc, nic hříšného, nic…" hledal Tony vhodná slova, než je však našel, promluvil Bruce.

"Nerozumíš mi, Tony," zašeptal Bruce, rty téměř u Tonyho ouška, horký dech ovanul citlivou kůži. "Já bych tohle všechno chtěl… S tebou, všechno hříšné a nádherné prožít."

 

Tonymu po zádech přeběhal husí kůže, doprovázena vlnou vzrušení, mířící přímo do jeho slabin… k tomu Bruce tisknoucí se k němu, šepot…

 

"Ale mám strach, že ti ublížím," proniknul do Bruceova hlasu opět smutek a snad i prvky frustrace.

 

Tony jejich objetí zpevnil, hlavou mu vířily myšlenky.

 

"To zvládneme," ujistil druhého muže přesvědčeně. "Jsme vědci a máme JARVISe…"

 

Tonyho vyloženě žralo, že problém zvaný Hulk má na Bruce až takový dopad. Dříve mu to přišlo úžasné, proměnit se v obrovské zelené monstrum schopné cokoliv zničit, ale teď… ne, sám si nedokázal představit, že by se musel dotýkat druhého člověka s vědomím, že by ho mohl i zabít, kdyby se něco uvnitř něj najednou zlomilo, on nad sebou ztratil kontrolu a nechal svou druhou část řádit.

 

"Chci tě," zavrčel Tony, vztek a touha mísící se v sobě, momentálně nevěděl, co jej ovládá více, ovšem ve chvíli, kdy se Bruce k němu ještě víc přitisknul, otřel se tváří o tu jeho a jakoby nenápadně se dotkl rty koutků Tonyho úst, měl Stark jasno. "Chci tě a ani hrozba smrti mi to nerozmluví," pozměnil se jeho tón vlivem pobavení, jež vyvolala formulace věty v jejím stvořiteli. Znělo to hrozně klišoidně, i když to byla pravda.

 

Bruce se opět zadíval do hnědých očí svého přítele a... rozhodl se tomu dát šanci. Když se Tony pro něco nadchnul, nic nepovažoval za neřešitelný problém. Žaludek se mu svíral obavami, ale srdce mu zběsile tlouklo a bylo mu horko, chtěl Tonyho ruce na rozpálené pokožce, chtěl se dotýkat jeho všude, pod trikem, pod kalhotami… chtěl ho.

 

"Můžu tě varovat, ale nevím, jestli přeměnu stihnut zastavit."

 

Vážně to nevěděl, takhle daleko nikdy neměl odvahu zajít. Vlastně se docela divil, že Hulk je prozatím úplně klidný navzdory tomu, že Bruceovy dolní partie, mimoděk se mírně otírající o Starkovy, už nabyly jistého stupně tvrdosti. Dříve už dokonale zuřil. Bruce začínal přikládat váhu klíčící naději, že s Tonym to vážně bude jiné.

 

"Jarvisi, máme ještě ve skladu tu síť na chytání velryb?" šrotovalo to Tonymu v hlavě. Materiál, z kterého byla vlákna vyrobena, měla extrémní odolnost vůči jakémukoliv druhu síly.

 

"Ano, pane, je smotaná a připravena k použití."

 

"Pošli s ní robota, aby ji nainstaloval na strop mé ložnice. Dále tam zaměř senzory. Kdyby se začalo dít něco podezřelého, třeba že se tam nečekaně objeví velký zelený Hulk, síť aktivuj."

 

"Rozumím, pane, síť už je na cestě."

 

"Síť na velryby?" koukal se Bruce na Tonyho nevěřícně, leč se smíchem v očích.

 

"Mám ve skladu i traktor… Nikdy nevíš, co se může hodit," pokrčil Stark rameny a… tiše těkal z jedné hnědé hloubky do druhé, dumaje nad tím, že cesta je volná. Může jim ji sice jistý nezvaný host zkřížit, ale jsou připraveni.

 

Sjel dlaněmi z Bruceových zad a zastavil se jimi u jeho pasu, kde uchopil svetr, načež jej přetáhl druhému muži přes hlavu, kus oblečení pak odhodil někam za sebe, neměl čas se jeho osudem zabývat, neboť před sebou měl mnohem zajímavější objekt, který z černém tričku vypadal sakra dobře. Bruceův nejistý úsměv ho hřál u srdce, měl chuť ty vlnící se rty políbit, a tak to udělal, jemně, něžně se jich dotýkal, zatímco prsty zamířil i pod další látkovou vrstvu, rukama pohladil hladkou pokožku a potlačil uchechtnutí, když se zjevně lechtivý Bruce zacukal při tanci Tonyho bříšek prstů po jeho žebrech.

 

"Ložnice je připravena, pane."

 

"Slyšel jsi?" odtáhl se mírně Tony a naklonil hlavu, a přestože se situace kdykoliv mohla fatálně zvrtnout, stejně se tvářil jako hravé štěně, vybízející svého pána k hloupostem.

 

"Velmi dobře," zněla Bruceova odpověď, pán si dnes opravdu hrát chtěl.

 

Na nic nečekali a přesunuli se do Tonyho pokoje, kde už je čekalo příjemně tlumené světlo. Jarvis měl občas velice správné tušené ohledně Tonyho záměrů…

 

"Ty věci, co bych ti chtěl udělat…" unikla Tonymu chtíčem podbarvená výhružka, jež však jen způsobila, že se Bruceovi do slabin nahrnulo ještě více krve. Stál uprostřed Tonyho ložnice, za zády postel, před sebou Starka, jehož oči žhnuly vzrušením, viděl na něm, jak moc rád by si ho vzal, tady a teď, a jak se sebou bojuje, aby to opravdu neudělal.

 

Sám Bruce se těšil a doufal, co doufal, zbožně si přál, aby mu to všechno provedl, aby dal průchod tomu zvířeti, jež v něm vždycky spatřoval, nejprve ale museli testovat hranice… Hulkovy hranice.

 

A ty se neotřásly ani ve chvíli, kdy za nimi definitivně zapadly dveře a Tony se opět nepřiblížil k druhému muži natolik, že jakékoliv stopy po mezeře se staly minulostí. Přitisknul se k Bruceovi, rty doslova zaútočil na druhé, podmaňoval si je, ve slabinách mu cuklo, když se Bruce proti němu vyklenul a z úst mu vyšel tlumený, leč spokojený povzdech. Stark jej chytil kolem pasu, jejich klíny se o sebe otřely, a ještě více ztvrdly, když si jejich majitelé uvědomili, jak moc ten jeden po druhém touží.

 

Bruce se kromě Tonyho soustředil i na Hulka v sobě, ale pro jednou cítil, jak si Hulk přítomnost někoho jiného užívá… jako by Tonyho schvaloval, na moment se pak zalekl, když mu byl majetnicky sevřen zadek, ale monstrum v něm jen zapředlo. Doslova. Vnímal, jak se mu žilami místo vzteku společně s adrenalinem rozlévá Hulkovo očekávání, jakýsi souhlas a sympatie vůči Tonymu. Čím to bylo Bruce nevěděl, nechápal, jak je možné, že Hulk nezuří, ale naopak Tonyho zájem vítá…

 

Bruce najednou zasáhla silná vlna vzrušení, jež jej přinutila chytit Tonyho za černé triko a odtrhnout jej od sebe, dýchal přerývavě, oči doširoka rozevřené, rozkrok skoro bolestně tvrdý. Měli toho na sobě zbytečně moc.

 

Tony triko letělo stranou, stejně tak Bruceovo, jeho kalhoty i zbytek oblečení následoval, načež letěl i Tony. Na postel. Bruce jej bez obtíží na matraci hodil, ruce se věnovaly rozepínání riflí, jež pak společně se spodní prádlem stáhnul na zem, ale to už si jej Tony za zadní část krku přitáhnul polibku, Bruce se připojil ke Starkovi na lůžku a sám udiven svou náhlou dominancí, držel Tonyho pod sebou.

 

Ten se ale nezdál, že by měl v úmyslu protestovat, chytil muže Bruce za hýždě, roztáhl nohy a přitiskl si jeho erekci ke své, slastně zamručel a mazlil se s jazykem, jenž právě činil podrobnou prohlídku v jeho ústech. Náruživě se o Bruceův klín otíral, myšlenky na to, co by mu chtěl udělat, se vytrácely, zbývala jen jediná… Co on sám chtěl, aby mu Bruce udělal.

 

"Tony…" přerušil polibek Banner a díval se dolů, do hnědých očí svého přítele. "On tě chce taky."

 

"Beru to jako kompliment," blýskly se v Tonyho úsměvu zuby. "A jak mě chce…?"

 

"Úplně," vydechl Bruce, hýbaje boky tak, aby tření jejich erekcí neustávalo. A i když tohle bylo příjemné, nebylo to dost. "Ale nechci ti ublížit, takže…"

 

Tonyho úsměv nepolevoval, jen se změnil na chápavý, byť v očích mu stále plály rošťácké jiskřičky.

 

"Takže…" sklouzl jednou dlaní z Bruceova zadku mezi ně a uchopil oba jejich penisy, slastně přivřel víčka, jak moc se mu líbil ten pocit, mít jiného stejně tvrdého ptáka klouzajícího po tom jeho… Oba stejně nadržení, připravení ojet jeden druhého, připravení stříkat… "Takže tohle bude stačit?" dokončil otázku a začal je oba honit, další ničivý výboj vzrušení jej zasáhnul při pohledu na Bruceovu tvář, zrcadlící rozkoš, s jakou se druhý muž potýkal.

 

Zpracovával je zrychlujícími se pohyby ruky, tušil, že Bruce nevydrží dlouho, když přiznal, že už takovou dobu se jej nikdo jiný nedotýkal, proto se omezil na to, aby mu přivedl dokonalý orgasmus, nadzvedl se a přiložil rty k jeho hrdlu, něžně jej líbal a poslouchal, jak hlasité steny vycházejí z Bruceovy úst, užíval si, jak mu přiráží do dlaně, neschopen se kontrolovat…

 

Hulk uvnitř lidského těla spokojeně vrněl, líbila se mu péče, jakou druhý člověk Bruceovi poskytoval, a Bruce… Bruce byl schopen jen neskutečně hlasitých vzdechů, jeho boky si dělaly, co chtěly, v hlavě měl touhu po uvolnění, po ještě větší slasti, po tom, aby ho Tony… Tony! Ten dokonale vypadající chlap s neodolatelně sexy zadkem, hříšným úsměvem a mrdavýma očima udělal. Myšlenky mu lítaly myslí jako splašené, v uších slyšel tep svého srdce a pak Tonyhho hlas…

 

"Poddej se tomu, Bruci, udělej se… na mě…"

 

Zpocené tělo se otřáslo a svaly se v křeči stáhly, z rozkroku se do celého těla rozletěly dech beroucí slastné výboje a na Tonyho bříško a dlaň vystříkly bílé prameny, jež Stark se stenem na rtech pozoroval, aby se vzápětí vrátil k tváři svého přítele, jež se zdála být tak jiná, ještě nádhernější pod vlivem rozkoše…

 

"Tony," bylo jediné, co splynulo z Brucový rudých rtů, a pak se jeho hnědé oči otevřely, upřely do stejně barevných, v nichž se právě zračil probíhající orgasmus. Tony jen hleděl před sebe, ale nic před clonu vzrušení neviděl, naposled přirazil proti vlastní dlani a k již pomalu usychajícími spermatu se přidalo to jeho.

 

Hulk se spokojeně protáhnul, Bruce se vydýchával, uklidňoval a sliboval si, že příště chce on být tím, kdo Tonyho dovede k vrcholu, protože to, co spatřil v jeho výrazu, když stříkal… Políbil jej, pomalu a jemně, dlaní ho pohladil po strništi.

 

"Děkuju," vypadlo z něj, když se přiměl svalit na stranu a přetočit se na záda.

 

"Za kvalitní vyhonění nemusíš děkovat," zazněl v Tonyho hlase smích.

 

"Já děkuju za to, že jsme se k tomu honění vůbec dostali," vydechl pobaveně i Bruce, zbytek věty ale dodal zcela vážně, "že jsi to se mnou nevzdal. Bez tebe bych si dál myslel, že Hulk prostě není nikoho v mé blízkosti schopen tolerovat. Tebe má dokonce rád."

 

"Doufám, že mě bude mít rád i ve chvíli, kdy mě budeš chtít ojet. Nerad bych skončil rozprsknut po celém pokoji, zabrblal Stark, ale oči se mu smály, když se otáčel na bok, aby na Bruce lépe viděl.

 

"Myslím, že by si dal říct, i kdybys měl ojet ty mě… Vážně se mi zdá spokojený," nabyly Bannerovy oči měkkosti, naznačující, že jej celý vývoj situace ze srdce těší. Přeci jen byl Hulk jeho součástí, a když byl spokojený Hulk, i on se cítil dobře.

 

"To je fajn," věnoval mu Tony hřejivý úsměv a naklonil se pro další polibek, prsty zabořil do Bruceových kaštanových vlasů. Bylo to víc než fajn. Bylo to… ucítil dlaň, probírající se jeho vlastními prameny, příjemný tlak v hrudníku dojetím rostl… bylo to dokonalé.

 


End file.
